


Щепотка нормальности

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Любовь - это то, чего они не могут себе позволить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю ФБ 2016 для команды Femslash. Бета Kaellig.

«Роанапур — это работа», — говорит себе сестра Эда. Вообще-то её зовут Эдит, но она уже не помнит, когда её последний раз называли этим именем. Донесения начальству в Лэнгли она подписывает своим позывным, а здесь её все зовут Эда или сестра Эда, хотя на монашку она большую часть времени не больно-то похожа: короткие шортики, обтягивающий топик, розовые очки. Маскировка, призванная заставить собеседника не воспринимать её всерьез. Кому придет в голову, что агент ЦРУ может расхаживать по городу в подобном наряде?  
Реви по кличке Двурукая одевается почти так же — те же шорты, тот же топик, только расцветки выбирает не такие веселые, а на ногах не босоножки, а ботинки. Но никому, кто знает Реви достаточно хорошо, не придет в голову не воспринимать её всерьез, а если кому и вздумается — два пистолета, которые Реви носит на поясе, всегда готовы объяснить, почему этого не стоит делать.  
Вообще-то Эда считает, что мозгов у Реви не особо много. Была бы поумнее — давно бы обратила внимание на этого парнишку из Японии, который уже какое-то время тусуется с командой «Лагуны» Бог весть зачем: стрелять он не умеет и не хочет учиться (может, и правильно, все равно бойца из него не выйдет), да и в технике не силен. Реви говорит, Рокуро — Рок, как его теперь называют — работает у них переводчиком, но ведь раньше без него как-то справлялись. В криминальном мире Роанапура, полном насилия, толку от Рока мало, зато он нормальный. Возможно, самый нормальный из тех, кто Эде здесь попадались. Реви в жизни не помешала бы щепотка нормальности — эта убежденность осталась у Эды из её старой, прошлой жизни, где она еще была или хотя бы пыталась быть обычным человеком. Но нормальные люди не отправляются по заданию ЦРУ в такую чертову дыру, как Роанапур, не носят под монашеским одеянием револьвер и приглашают на свидание девушку, которая им нравится. Быть нормальной — это то, чего Эда себе позволить не может.  
В конце концов, Реви тоже часть её работы, как и все здесь. Эда не может перестать об этом думать, когда они в очередной раз надираются вместе. Бутылка дешевого виски быстро пустеет (Эда старается пить меньше Реви, но так, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза). Реви говорит что-то про работу, про Рока, и Эда отпускает похабную шуточку о том, что Реви, небось, ужасно хочется затащить его в постель. Сестра Эда не отличается тактом по части любовных дел, особенно, когда пьяная. Реви тут же краснеет и кажется смущенной, но она всегда смущается, когда речь заходит о личной жизни. «Может, она уже спит с ним», — думает Эда. Эта мысль отдает горечью.  
Реви, наверное, из тех, кто шумно трахается, а потом ведет себя так, будто ничего и не случилось. Точно не из тех, кто целуется на улицах или позволяет себе всякие романтические нежности. Она, небось, и слова-то такого не знает — «романтика», разве что в кино слышала. Почти все время напряженная, Реви оживает по-настоящему лишь тогда, когда надо кого-то убить. Эде — Эдит — вбили когда-то в голову, что нельзя прожить всю жизнь, занимаясь подобным дерьмом, но сама она пока не планирует подавать в отставку. Она даже не уверена, что до этого доживет.  
Реви засыпает, уронив голову на стол, и Эда поднимается, чтобы вынести бутылки. Останавливается и гладит Реви по щеке. Та сонно бормочет что-то, дергает головой.   
Реви тоже не может позволить себе быть нормальной, знает Эда. Не здесь, не в Роанапуре. Не в этой жизни (а другой у них нет). А значит, им остаются только пьяные посиделки с дешевой выпивкой под укоризненным взглядом распятого Иисуса на кресте. «Ты-то все понимаешь, да?» — думает Эда, косясь на распятие. Аляповато покрашенная деревянная фигура, в которой красуется, к тому же, пара дырок от пуль — чего только не пережила на своем веку церковь, — навевает мысли отнюдь не о высоком, но Эда привыкла: уж что есть.


End file.
